


Hope

by Shadowslayer1331



Series: Sliders: Reunion [2]
Category: Sliders (TV)
Genre: Angst, Child Loss, Family Loss, Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowslayer1331/pseuds/Shadowslayer1331
Summary: The sliders land on a world where Quinn's mother attempted suicide after losing her husband and son. Quinn wanted to see her, so his friends sneak him into the hospital. They didn't think she would wake up.
Series: Sliders: Reunion [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823914
Kudos: 2





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after the events of Son, however my previous story is not required to read this story. It works as a stand alone too.

As the swirling sky blue vortex closed behind them Quinn lifted himself off the ground, a quick look around revealing they landed in the Golden Gate Park. Brushing himself off he walked over to Wade and offered a hand to help her to her feet. In the background he could hear the professor yelling, his voice laced with irritation.

“Mr. Brown, must you always use me as your personal landing pad?!”

“I’m telling you professor I can’t control where I land!”

Quinn couldn’t fight the smile that came to his face, Wade likewise smiling as she took his hand, nodding her thanks as he lifted her from the wet grass. The two looked over to the bickering Englishman and singer, watching with humor as the two griped back and forth over their uncontrollable landing situation.

“Perhaps Mr. Brown you should enter the vortex first next time. I promise you, I cannot control where I land too” Arturo playfully threatened, smiling as the singer grew slightly pale.

“Alright let's break it up, boys” Wade said with a laugh, patting them each on the back. Quinn likewise approaching them, hiding his own laughter behind his hand.

“Break it up? Girl he just threatened to flatten me like a pancake” Rembrandt replied, gesturing to the now glaring professor.

“It wasn’t a threat, Mr. Brown, it was a promise” Arturo replied, Quinn and Wade no longer able to contain themselves. They openly laughed, causing Rembrandt and Arturo to join them.

The four friends soon began to walk along the pathway through the park. Arturo spotted a newspaper vending machine off to the side, walking over and inserting a quarter to retrieve the local paper. He skimmed through the pages, eyes focused as he took in the different columns, attempting to learn as much about this world as he could. Suddenly, he froze, eyes focused on a specific page.

“Find something professor?” Rembrandt asked, noticing Arturo had gone stiff.

“Yes, it would seem this is not home”

With a small frown, he turned the paper for his friends to see, Quinn’s own eyes going wide as he saw the obituary for both his double and his father.

* * *

Arturo knocked on the door to the Mallory residence, a frown gracing his features as he thought of the pain this world's Mrs. Mallory must be facing. To lose not only her husband to a car accident, but her son as well must come as a terrible blow. When Quinn learned what had happened to his double and his doubles father he insisted one of them go to check on this world's version of his mother. Arturo agreed, not only because he knew what it was like to lose the family one loved, but also because he knew Quinn still blamed himself for leaving his own mother alone on Earth prime.

He knocked again, his thoughts returning to his early childhood. He didn’t remember much of the incident, perhaps due to his young age or perhaps due to repression, he did not know which. Though even without clear recollection he knew what happened. When he was a small child his Aunt’s house was bombed, resulting in the death of not only his Aunt but also his mother. While everything else surrounding the incident was a blur one image remained clear in his mind, the moment his mother's dead body was pulled off of him. She must have died protecting him.

After still receiving no response Arturo began to feel concerned, turning the knob to find to his surprise that the door was unlocked. Opening the door he called out for Quinn’s mother, only to receive no reply. Deciding not to risk it he entered the Mallory residence, searching the lower floors for the boy's mother. When nothing turned up he made his way upstairs, his eyes widening as he spotted the older woman lying in her son's bed, an open prescription bottle on the floor. Rushing over he scooped up the bottle, reading the label and noticing that it was empty.

 **Fluoxetine 50mg. Take once per day.** **30 Day supply.**

To his horror, he saw that the prescription had been filled today. Quickly pocketing the bottle he turned to Mrs. Mallory, placing his fingers on her neck only to feel a very weak pulse. She must have taken these recently, he may still be able to save her. Rushing downstairs he went to the phone, dialing 911.

* * *

As Quinn sat in the seat next to his mother's double it broke his heart to see her like this. It wasn’t his real mother but it affected him all the same. To see her in a hospital bed, unconscious due to an overdose, was almost too much to handle.

"Do you think..." Quinn began before he lost his voice. Clearing his throat he tried again. "Do you think my mom might have done this? She lost me too.."

Arturo placed a comforting hand on Quinn's shoulder, trying to find the right words to help his prized pupil. After a few moments of silence, he spoke.

"No, I believe your mother's fine. She had something her double didn't"

"What's that?" Quinn asked, looking up at the professor with desperation written clear across his features.

"Hope" Arturo answered "you left behind video recordings explaining that you would enter the wormhole. She knows that you may still be alive somewhere in the multiverse. She has that hope that she will see you again to keep her going. This version of your mother doesn't have that. She knows she will never see her husband or son again"

Quinn felt pity for her. He couldn't think of any way to help her save telling her about sliding. Perhaps knowing other versions of her son still lived would help her. Then again that knowledge may destroy her, knowing she was destined to be alone while other versions of her got to see him or his father every day. In the end, no matter what he did she may try to harm herself again, the thought making him sick.

"Quinn?"

The four sliders were startled at the tired and soft voice, their eyes widening as they realized it came from Mrs. Mallory.

Quinn looked to his mother's double, swallowing hard as he saw she was indeed awake. Though he could see she wasn't entirely lucid. She seemed half awake, watching him with half-lidded and cloudy eyes.

"I knew it would be you, Quinn" she whispered, weakly reaching a hand out to him. He was quick to take it in his own.

"What do you mean?" He replied, watching her intensely.

"I knew you'd be the one to take me home"

Quinn felt his already broken heart shatter. His eyes stung with unshed tears. She thought she succeeded in her attempt. She was smiling, happy believing she had died and been reunited with him.

What could he say? How could he possibly help her? His mind raced as he turned to look at his friends, the three staring back with pity. He looked back to her, deciding he would offer her hope, as weak and fragile as it might be.

"I'm not here to take you home, mom. I came to ask a favor" his own voice sounded weak as he spoke. "No matter what happens I need you to live for me. Keep me and dad alive in your memory."

"But I want to go with you," she protested tiredly. Her eyelids were beginning to fall.

"We will meet again someday. You, me, and dad. But until then we need you to live for us. Please, mom, do this for me"

"Don't leave me, Quinn, not again" she whispered.

"I'm always with you mom, even if you can't see me. I promise you are never really alone."

"Quinn..."

"I love you, mom"

Her eyes closed as she fell asleep, her hand still squeezing his own. He stayed with her for the next hour before finally leaving with his friends. He hoped she would be alright. But like his own mother, hope was all he had.


End file.
